Rota
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Mirarse dolía. Todo en ella dolía, incluso lo que llevaba dentro suyo / Dedicado a mi Parabatai :*


Éste fic está escrito para mi querida Parabatai, Chia Moon :3

Características: A Joe lo han destinado a un nuevo punto en el hospital. De pasar de pediatria, pasa a encargarse de madres primerizas que han tenido la mala suerte de quedarse embarazadas. Jun Motomiya cuando fue con la idea de quitarse al hijo que lleva dentro a causa de una "violación", jamás pensó encontrarse al amigo de su hermano. Le preocupaba las cosas que iba a contar de ella y no se le ocurre otra cosa que intentar seducirle. Lo malo sería que se le fuera de las manos... Las decisiones con el bebé y demás, son todas tuyas.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Mirarse dolía. Todo en ella dolía, incluso lo que llevaba dentro suyo / Dedicado a mi Parabatai :*

* * *

 **.**

 **Rota**

 **.**

El agua caliente resbalaba sobre su piel desnuda y el calor comenzó a tranquilizar sus latidos. La ansiedad era como el miedo, ambas analogías de una serpiente que se toma la molestia de subirte por las piernas e ir recorriéndote a su gusto, mientras te mata por dentro. Ella se sentía presa del pánico y la ansiedad desde hace unos días.

Desde que todo había sucedido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se hundió un poco más en la bañera. El agua lograba tranquilizarla un poco o quizá era el calor que se encargaba de hacerla sentir, ciertamente, segura. Esa seguridad se rompía en el instante que ella salía de su tina y se topaba con su reflejo en el espejo.

Escuchó algunos pasos desde fuera del baño pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos o hacer ruido alguno. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de desaparecer como en ese instante.

─Jun… ─La frágil voz de Hikari Yagami le llegó desde el exterior, tentando más a una pregunta. Suponer que Jun seguía dentro del baño era certero, pero que siguiese respirando era un asunto aparte─. Te traje ropa limpia y… ─Hikari se sentía en el deber de cuidarla, por más que nunca lo haya pedido─. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Jun no respondió, sólo se hundió más en el agua hasta que ésta cubrió parte de su nariz. ¿Cuánta probabilidad existía en morir ahogada en una tina? Suponía que muy pocas. ¿Y si se daba de lleno contra la grifería y moría desangrada? Era una posibilidad, pero sabía que su instinto de supervivencia lograría evitar que ella se hiciese daño.

Una parte de ella quería desaparecer como espuma. Otra parte buscaba alivio lejos del dolor. Y un milésimo fragmento en su mente rogaba por venganza.

¿Qué era más fuerte?

Abrió los ojos despacio y apreció sus rodillas saliendo como montañas del agua. Apreció su piel con rastros de moretones y cortadas superficiales, raspaduras incluso. Sentía aún su piel dolida y su entrepierna agotada y rasgada.

Sus ojos oscuros giraron hacia la puerta. Veía la sombra de los pies de Hikari tras ella, aguardando y se preguntó por qué tenía que suceder esas cosas. Sus manos viajaron al borde de la bañera y recibieron su peso cuando ella fue incorporándose hasta quedar de pie.

¿Qué era más fuerte? Preguntó. Definitivamente las ganas de romper a llorar y recluirse a una esquina de su cuarto ya fue vetada de la lista porque las semanas transcurridas sólo se concentraron en eso.

Secó su cuerpo y se rodeó con la toalla blanca, caminando hacia la puerta del baño. Quitó el seguro y giró el pomo para abrirla, encontrando a Hikari con sus ojos cargados de incertidumbre. Era irónico porque la que no sabía qué hacer realmente, era ella.

─Daisuke está preparando un poco de té y ya hice tu cama ─Decía Hikari cuando le hizo entrega de sus prendas, intentando regalarle una sonrisa en la que Jun pueda sustentar su dolor.

La pelirroja no respondió, sólo asintió y cruzó junto a ella para caminar hasta su habitación. Era increíble cómo una violación podía cambiarte tanto, pensaba Jun. Aún tenía imágenes frescas de su agresor y en su piel se refugiaba la asquerosa sensación de sentir cómo la reducían a un trasto de basura.

Volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto y volvió a recluirse en su cama, como un perro adolorido de tantos maltratos, mientras entre sus dientes mascaba el odio y resentimiento.

¿Cómo superar algo cuando sólo aspiras a reducirte en un estado vegetativo? ¿Cómo continuar si no entiendes muy bien dónde pisar? ¿Cómo avanzar cuando todo lo que dejaron en ti está roto?

No, no podía.

* * *

Un mes y medio tras lo sucedido y Jun aún no podía hacerse a la idea de dejar su hogar. Daisuke y Hikari se turnaban para ayudarla, para comprar lo que necesitase, si requería comer algo o sólo si quería compañía. Pero durante ese mes y medio, Jun había salido muy poco de su casa, durmiendo largas horas y volviéndose adicta al té negro, pues el café sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Hikari y Daisuke se encontraban compartiendo con ella en el comedor, almorzando juntos. Jun había mejorado con respecto a su ingesta de comida, pero seguía comiendo poco. Daisuke la miraba con dolor, pues esa mujer no era la Jun que él reconocía como su hermana mayor.

Hikari se mantenía en silencio, mirando su plato casi vacío. Ambos tenían la respuesta pendiente de Jun sobre ir al médico, pero ninguno parecía querer forzar las cosas.

─Es probable que tenga sida… ─Dijo entonces Jun. Ambos levantaron su mirada hacia la pelirroja y descubrieron una sonrisa torcida en ella─. Eso debería ser la guinda del pastel, ¿no creen?

─…

─Quizá fui Hitler en mi vida pasada… ─Continuó diciendo Jun sin borrar la gracia cínica en su expresión─. Sólo él podía merecerse pasar por algo así.

¿Qué consuelo podrías darle a una persona que ha pasado por un episodio así? Daisuke sólo podía albergar dos emociones en su interior: pena y rabia.

─Por eso es importante hacerse la prueba, Jun ─Dijo Hikari entonces y Daisuke levantó su mirada hacia su novia, encontrando apoyo en ella.

Jun aspiró profundo y terminó asintiendo a las palabras de Hikari. Comenzaba a pensar que ella tenía un efecto extraño en los Motomiya.

* * *

Desde que todo había sucedido, Jun comenzó a padecer pánico ante la idea de estar desnuda o con prendas ajustadas y el estar sentada en una camilla con sólo una bata parecía ser un castigo horrendo.

Sus dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo y la inquietud en el modo que movía los pies colgados y desnudos. Debía esperar treinta minutos para recibir los resultados de sus análisis y era necesario mantenerse con esa mísera bata. Trataba de controlar su ansiedad respirando pausadamente, levantando la mirada al techo y apreciar el blanco que le ofrecía.

Intentar no pensar en nada.

La puerta de la pequeña habitación coloreada de un celeste blanquecino se abrió y la misma enfermera que la intervino para los estudios regresó. Le sonrió y Jun no se molestó en corresponderle.

─Necesito vestirme ─Dijo Jun en un claro tono de urgencia que la enfermera llamó la atención.

─Un segundo más y…

─Por favor ─Rogó. La enfermera le dedicó una mirada confusa pero no pudo responder a su pedido pues se vio interrumpida al oír la puerta volver a abrirse. Era la doctora encargada de los estudios cuyos resultados se encontraban impresos en sus manos.

─Definitivamente, las campañas de sexualidad necesitan poner más énfasis con el asunto de los preservativos ─Inició la mujer de, quizá, cuarenta y pico años─. Los resultados del test de ELISA salieron negativos…

Jun sintió que el aire regresaba a su interior.

─Y como ofrecemos un estudio completo ─Dijo la mujer de bata blanca mostrando otro sobre entre sus manos─, aquí está la prueba de embarazo.

─¿Embarazo…? ─Preguntó Jun con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

─Por supuesto. El VIH no es la única sorpresa que te salta tras una relación sin protección ─Le guiñó el ojo como si aquello le resultase gracioso a la pelirroja─. ¿Quieres que te lo diga yo o…?

─¡No! ─Gritó Jun con rabia, dejando pálidas a las dos mujeres delante de ella.

Porque no había necesidad de que le diga la respuesta, ya que su mala suerte le dejaba en claro que quizá, en su anterior vida, no fue Hitler, pero sí que estaba pagando por algo.

* * *

─¡Doctor Kido! ─Jou se giró cuando oyó su nombre y sonrió al reconocer a sus dos colegas acercándose hacia él.

Jou firmó unos papeles que una enfermera le acercó y así prestar su completa atención a los dos médicos que llegaban junto a él. El que aparentaba tener más años encima palmeó su hombro con confianza.

─Escuché que te trasladarán a ginecología ─Comentó el hombre de algunas canas plateadas visibles en la mata negra que traía.

─Sí, ya firmé mi traslado y comenzaré a cubrir horas desde mañana ─Jou sonreía aunque en sus ojos no llegase a expresarlo.

─Será un placer tenerte en el departamento de ginecología, Doctor Kido ─Comentó el otro hombre, cuyo rostro era mucho más jovial que el primero.

─Me alegra saberlo ─Hizo un asentimiento respetuoso─. Si me disculpan, la Doctora Makino me aguarda un momento ─Y sin otra explicación más, Jou se retiró de allí.

Muchos tomaban su noticia como un anhelo por seguir estudiando y seguir ampliando sus horas extras. No lo hacía por el dinero y quizá tenga algo que ver con la experiencia.

Imágenes frescas que relataban dolor y sangre se mezclaban nuevamente. Demasiado pronto, pensó.

Tocó la puerta de la doctora encargada del departamento ginecológico y tras oír su orden, la abrió. Ruki Makino se encontraba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo en su ordenador, siempre portando su acostumbrado semblante impasible. La vio levantando sus ojos hacia él para luego regresar su atención a su máquina.

─Gracias por venir, Kido. ─Fue su saludo inicial. Él sonrió cortésmente y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

─Quería agradecerle por la oportunidad, Doctora Makino ─Ella no se inmutó con sus palabras. Siempre tan seria, pensó Kido.

─Lo hice porque me has prometido algo y confío en tu calidad profesional ─Por primera vez, separó sus manos del teclado y las dirigió a uno de los cajones de su macizo escritorio─. Tengo la lista de pacientes que tienen cita con usted, me lo facilitó mi secretaria así que me gustaría que vaya organizándose, ¿de acuerdo?

─Por supuesto ─Tomó los papeles que le tendió su superior─. Me retiro entonces.

─Otra cosa más, Kido ─El hombre se volvió hacia la pelirroja─. Sé que lo has prometido, pero conozco tu caso… Te conozco. Cuida no sensibilizarte con ninguna, ¿bien?

─No correría el riesgo de faltar a mi palabra, Doctora ─La vio esbozando una ligera mueca y supuso que era una sonrisa. Se despidió y volvió a dejar su oficina.

Jou miró los papeles y la lista que en ella rezaba. Varios nombres y muchas historias con ellos. Era consciente de que pedir su traslado al departamento ginecológico, específicamente como médico abortivo, implicaba una promesa a sí mismo.

Volvió a sentir cómo su estómago se revolvía y la angustia regresaba a su pecho. Detuvo sus pasos un momento, apoyándose por la pared.

No lo hacía por él, sino por _ella_.

* * *

Daisuke sólo se mantenía sentado en la sala mirando a la nada. Su cabeza le daba vueltas al mismo asunto desde hace unos días, pero sabía que era en vano. Él nunca le pediría _eso_ a su hermana.

Llevaba años de relación con Hikari, un noviazgo desde la preparatoria que seguía adelante y a sus veinticinco años, ambos pensaban en dar un paso más grande.

Hasta hace tres años, la idea de tener un hijo parecía viable, incluso alentadora, el problema estaba en que Hikari parecía ser estéril.

Aún recordaba su rostro cuando su ginecóloga le entregó los resultados a ambos y la conclusión del por qué ella no podía terminar embarazada. Aún podía apreciar la decepción en el rostro de su novia, mientras él intentaba no hacerla caer en ese pozo oscuro de desolación que Hikari estaba acostumbrada a entregarse.

Luego sucedió lo de Jun. Irónico, pensó Daisuke.

Ellos anhelaban un hijo, mientras Jun sólo quería deshacerse de él.

─¿No te parece injusto? ─Preguntó Hikari una noche en la que ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama. Daisuke volteó a mirarla y ella sólo tenía ojos para el techo─. Quizá si la convencemos…

─Hikari ─Frenó Daisuke enseguida. Sabía lo que acompañaba aquella sugerencia. La castaña lo miró y a Daisuke le rompió el corazón verla con los ojos húmedos pero una sonrisa comprensiva en sus labios.

─Lo sé… Lo siento ─Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, recorriendo su piel hasta morir en la almohada─. Es sólo que… Me parece injusto.

Daisuke la atrajo hacia él y la rodeó con sus brazos desnudos, contagiándola del calor que él siempre desprendía de su piel, arrebatándole un poco del frío que ella siempre portaba en su cuerpo. Ella se dejó abrazar un buen rato y se fundió con él cuando el llanto comenzó a acallar su raciocinio.

Recordar aquella noche le dolía, porque él también pensó en pedirle a Jun que no abortara. También quería ser egoísta y pedirle que mantuviese con vida ese bebé para que ellos lo adoptaran. También quiso olvidar el hecho que su hermana fue violada y terminó embarazada.

─Demasiado injusto… ─Susurró, manteniendo su mirada perdida en la nada.

Oír los pasos de Hikari y Jun al bajar la escalera hacia la sala lo despertaron de sus pensamientos. Intentó recuperar algo de ánimo en su rostro, pues era su turno de intentar mantener de pie a Jun. Y para qué negar, también a Hikari.

* * *

Jun tomó asiento en la sala de espera. Había otras mujeres aguardando junto a ella. La pelirroja las observaba en silencio, contemplando que algunas, al igual que ella, no tenían la rebosante barriga que muchas sí. Muchas mujeres con el embarazo avanzado y notorio llevaban sonrisas radiantes mientras se tocaban el vientre abultado en círculos.

Bajó la mirada a su plano abdomen y no se atrevió a pensar que adentro existiese algo bueno qué acariciar. Sabía que la criatura que comenzaba a gestarse en su interior no tenía la culpa de lo que le sucedió, pero ella tampoco era culpable por haber tenido la mala suerte de ser abusada.

No, ninguno tenía la culpa y aun así, pagaban con ello.

La secretaria encargada de aquel sector, levantó la mirada hacia las pacientes aguardando ser atendidas.

─Motomiya Jun-san ─Dijo al leer el siguiente nombre. Jun levantó la mano─. El Doctor Kido la espera en el consultorio 3.

Jun asintió y se puso de pie, pensando en el nombre del médico que le asignaron. Ella recordaba aquel apellido pero no le dio importancia, después de todo, su principal objetivo era terminar con el sufrimiento.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó un lejano "adelante" viniendo del interior del consultorio. Abrió la puerta y lo que vieron sus ojos la dejaron muda y tiesa.

El hombre que encontraba mucho más entretenido leyendo algunos papeles era el hermano de un ex suyo. Sí, lo recordaba. Recordaba a Shin Kido y sus pequeñas manos blancas y sus extraños gustos sexuales; pero éste no era Shin, sino su hermano menor a quien recordaba por sus grandes lentes cuando apenas tenías doce años.

Ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y su cuerpo se quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta, totalmente abstraída de la realidad y sumergida en las miles de posibilidades que implicaba que Shin supiese, por boca de su hermano menor, que ella estaba acudiendo allí para abortar y mas horrendo aún, por una violación.

Definitivamente, no.

Los ojos oscuros de Jou Kido se levantaron hacia ella, quizá buscando el por qué su paciente no estaba delante de él, sentada y hablando de lo que interesaba. A Kido no pareció sorprenderse cuando la vio de pie en su puerta y eso provocó que ella hiperventilara.

─¿Sucede algo, Motomiya-san? ─Preguntó con total normalidad al mirarla. Jun bajó la mirada y cerró la puerta tras de ella, apresurada por la vergüenza de ser ella en esos momentos.

Quería ser otra cosa. Habría preferido ser Hitler y estar pudriéndose bajo la tierra.

─Entonces… ─Jun levantó los ojos hacia el médico que aguardaba por su explicación del por qué estaba sentada ahí.

─¿Cómo está Shin? ─Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios y que, al igual que a ella, sorprendió a Jou. El rostro de la pelirroja comenzó a tomar un color más vivo y eso pareció causar gracia en el médico.

─Pues, desde la navidad pasada no se mucho de mi hermano ─Contestó y el que lo hiciese, significó mucho para Jun. Quizá él comprendía que no era sencillo estar allí sentada, o quizá no le resultaba sencillo a ella─. En unas semanas regresará de un congreso y mis padres quieren que cenemos todos juntos.

─Eso… Eso se oye bien. ─Jun se pasaba las manos por los brazos, como si tratase de hacer entrar en calor a su piel, aunque sólo era una respuesta a su nerviosismo─. Lo lamento… Estoy algo nerviosa.

─No te preocupes, es comprensible ─Respondió Jou con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Jun reconocía cansancio en ella─. Entonces, ¿quieres hacerte un chequeo o…?

─Quiero abortar ─Soltó secamente, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con sólo decirlo.

─De acuerdo ─Respondió sencillamente Jou comenzando a escribir en las hojas que parecían corresponder al expediente de Jun─. Necesito hacerte un chequeo físico para determinar que tu cuerpo…

─No ─Volvió a decir repentinamente y ésta vez, Jou sí la miró con extrañeza─. Quiero decir… No es necesario, me hicieron muchos estudios en otra clínica.

─¿Los has traído? ─Jun negó con la cabeza a lo que Jou se encogió de hombros─. Puedes traerme para la siguiente consulta ─Los ojos de Jun se iluminaron, pero él no había terminado de hablar─; sin embargo, necesito chequear algunos puntos.

El médico se puso de pie y esperó a que Jun lo imitara, pero ella sólo se mantuvo sentada en su asiento, pensando en cómo eludir el tema y salir de allí. Jou la miró con extrañeza, haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que se sentara en la camilla a un extremo del consultorio.

─De verdad, yo no… ─Jou tomó su mano, invitándola a que pudiese colaborar. Jun sabía que él no retrocedería, después de todo era su labor.

Así que cuando se puso de pie, siguiendo a Jou y él la hizo sentarse en la camilla, Jun fue ideando una forma de salir de allí sin que nadie sepa su situación. Ya tenía suficiente que su hermano y su novia lo supiesen y traten de que ella no se suicidara en un descuido suyo.

Vergonzoso.

Jou se descolgó el estetoscopio.

─¿Puedes quitarte el suéter, Motomiya-san? ─Preguntó Jou y aquella pregunta despertó en Jun una estrategia de escape.

Jun obedeció a Jou y se quitó el suéter que la cubría, pero también hizo un ademán de quitarse la blusa que llevaba debajo. Jou no lo notó a primera instancia, sólo cuando vio la piel de su abdomen plano el cerebro de Jou hizo contacto.

─¡Motomiya-san! ─Frenó enseguida, deteniendo a las manos de la mujer con las suyas. Jun sonrió.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─Preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia─. Creí que quería que me lo quitara.

─¡El suéter! ─Repitió él, sonrojado. Fue esa vergüenza infantil lo que no había cambiado en el Kido y eso, agradecía Jun─. Sólo el suéter…

Jun sonrió divertida y dejó que Jou acercara la campana del estetoscopio a su pecho, intentando que no se hiciese notorio el cómo su mano le temblaba. La Motomiya iba a sacar ventaja de esa situación, estaba segura.

Dirigió una de sus manos al abdomen de Jou y con su índice comenzó a trazar círculos en él. Sólo levantó sus ojos oscuros hacia el médico para ver cómo el tono rojizo aumentaba en él y su cuerpo se tensaba.

Jou llevaba una camisa oscura bajo la bata blanca, así que el siguiente movimiento de Jun era jugar con uno de los botones que tenía. Jou sudaba frío, sin comprender el por qué Jun actuaba de esa manera. Finalmente, terminó de oír sus latidos. Se alejó de ella y a Jun pareció oírlo suspirar de alivio.

─Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de embarazo? ─Preguntó volviendo a su escritorio, buscando algunas cosas más.

─Un mes y medio ─Respondió.

─Bien, el feto aún está en proceso de formación, así que no será una intervención riesgosa ni traumática para ti ─Volvió a acercarse a ella, te haremos un estudio de ultrasonido para corroborar el estado del feto, ¿de acuerdo?

Jun asintió sencillamente.

─Bien, prepararé la sala, así que puedes aguardarme en el siguiente consultorio, mi secretaria le indicará ─Le dio unas indicaciones escritas en papel─. Cuando estés allí, sólo entra al baño y ponte la bata que…

─¿Qué? ─Preguntó Jun casi bruscamente. Jou la miró con extrañeza─. Eh… ¿Son necesarios más estudios?

─Es lo que dije ─Jou se encaminó a la puerta y tras abrirla, ya estaba de pie la secretaria del ginecólogo─. Kitsura-san te guiará.

─Pero… ─No tuvo tiempo para retroceder, pues la mujer ya la estaba encaminando a sus siguientes estudios.

Jun sólo podía maldecir a su suerte que, hasta ese momento, no estaba sino empeorando.

* * *

De nuevo con la maldita bata, pensó. Se observó en el espejo del baño y sólo podía apreciar sus pezones erectos bajo la tela a causa del frío que sentía. Aún le costaba mirarse al espejo y aún no podía creer que estuvo insinuándosele a su médico con una descarada normalidad.

─Necesito salir de aquí… ─Susurró, acariciándose los brazos, intentando hacerlos entrar en calor y calmar ese nerviosismo propio en ella.

─Motomiya-san ─Escuchó desde fuera del baño. Era Jou.

Jun cerró los ojos un momento y se dijo que sólo tenía una oportunidad para salir victoriosa de aquel lugar sin que nadie se enterara del porqué de su embarazo. Abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Jou de espaldas, encargándose del aparato que se encontraba a un lado de una camilla mucho más cómoda que la anterior.

Él se volvió a ella y le indicó que se recostara. Jun caminó lento, controlando su respiración, intentando no mostrarse más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba. Se sentó sobre la sábana blanca y oyendo las indicaciones de Jou, sólo podía asentir sin comprender mucho. Tenía la cabeza un revoltijo.

─Necesito que te recuestes ─Pidió el médico y ella volvió a asentir sin hacerlo. Jou tenía mucha paciencia, pensó Jun─. Motomiya-san, recuéstese, por favor.

─Yo… ─Si cedía a recostarse, él sería consiente de que muchas cosas en ella. No podía permitirlo.

Era una cuestión de supervivencia, porque todo lo vale fue su excusa al estirar sus brazos hacia Jou, atrayéndolo hacia ella y fundir la distancia entre ambos con sus labios sobre los del hombre. Jou abrió los ojos sorprendido al ser besado por Jun, totalmente confundido por todo lo sucedido en cuestión de instantes.

Cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando, sus manos fueron a los hombros de Jun en claro intento por alejarse de ella, mas la mujer rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y sus piernas hicieron lo mismo con la cintura del hombre.

Las manos de Jou comenzaron a aflojar y en lugar de seguir en sus intentos vanos por apartarla, comenzaron a acariciar sus brazos. Jun sintió calor entonces, ese sencillo roce la llenaron de una calidez extraña y se sentía… Segura.

Cuando el beso se profundizó las manos de Jou llegaron a sus muslos pero sólo para intentar disuadirla. Y fue cuando Jun reaccionó y lo apartó bruscamente.

─¡Basta! ─Jun flexionó sus piernas y se hizo un ovillo pequeño en la camilla.

Jou, que comenzaba a recuperar el control de sus latidos, intentaba encontrarle razón a lo sucedido. Jun estaba al borde las lágrimas, mirándolo con miedo y casi tan confundida como él.

Y fue su mirada asustada, como la de un animal acorralado, que Jou comenzó a analizar las cosas. Jun tenía cortaduras cicatrizadas en sus muslos, al igual que moretones aún oscuros. La mirada de pánico y su rechazo al sentir sus manos sobre sus muslos fue la explicación que Jun nunca dijo.

Y del por qué quería abortar.

* * *

Agradeció a la mesera que recargó su taza de café. Tomó el endulzante de su mesa y colocó unas gotas para luego revolver con la cuchara. Estaba supliendo turnos de urgencia desde la noche y aquel era su único momento de descanso en la cafetería del sanatorio.

Su mente parecía distraída y no era para menos. Su preocupación tenía nombre y apellido y desde el día anterior, no dejaba de pensarla.

Palpable como en el instante sucedido tenía fresco el rostro de pánico en Jun Motomiya y en sus labios aún quedaba impreso el sabor amargo de un intento por huir a costa de su pánico.

─No se lo digas a Shin… ─Fue lo primero que dijo Jun cuando ya no quedaba mucho por ocultarle al ginecólogo─. Por favor…

Su súplica iba atada a un miedo porque la encuentre despreciable, porque ella se sentía rota por dentro y no quería que la gente sepa. ¿Avergonzada? Si, encontró también eso en su mirada.

¿Avergonzada de qué? ¿De haber sido ultrajada de una manera tan ruin? Él no creía que la que deba de sentir eso sea ella. Ella no tenía la culpa, nunca la tuvo.

Sintió dolor en su mano, sin percatarse que su puño se encontraba cerrado y sus uñas comenzaban a lastimar la piel de su palma. Él sentía rabia no vergüenza y es probable que ella duerma con esa rabia todas las noches, pero también es posible que ésta sea acompañada de otras emociones como el miedo, la soledad, la tristeza.

Demasiado rota, sí.

Entonces recordó a la otra mujer, a la que él llevaba todas las noches a la cama muy metida en su mente, en su recuerdo. Aquella mujer que él la había vuelto su fantasma personal al tomar su muerte como la razón del por qué esté allí.

Quizá sea una señal. Quizá sea su oportunidad por redimirse.

Se llevó su taza a los labios y dejó que el calor del líquido negro se hiciese con él. Dejó que tomara posesión de todo su ser. Dejó que calmara un poco aquella ansiedad provocada por la Motomiya.

* * *

Dos meses, pensó. Aún estaba a tiempo de renunciar a lo que crecía dentro suyo. Jun se llevó una mano al vientre plano y recordó a las mujeres que solía ver en el consultorio de Jou, todas tocándose el vientre abultado de forma circular.

Comenzó a hacer el mismo movimiento, intentando comprender qué se sentía. Nada.

Para ella sería difícil comprenderlas porque, es probable que, ellas sí querían al ser que resguardaban en sus entrañas. Ella no había pedido aquello, la forzaron y no había disculpas después de eso. Ni disculpas ni nombres a quien culpar.

Cuando Daisuke se lo preguntó, ella no quería hablar del tema, sólo quería continuar recluida en su cama fingiendo que no le dolía. Pero todas las noches soñaba con lo mismo, soñaba ser violentada y obligada a dar placer sin siquiera quererlo. Sin siquiera desearlo. Era horrible.

─Fue en una fiesta ─Susurró─. No recuerdo demasiado, sólo sé que me dieron de beber y de ahí, nada más. ─La ansiedad volvía a subir por ella a medida que sus latidos se aceleraban─. Sé que no fue sólo uno quien lo hizo. Sigo escuchando varias voces y recuerdo varias manos.

Jou no le había pedido que le hablase de aquel momento, ni siquiera había hecho mención del asunto como para intentar indagar más en ella, pero Jun estaba sentada nuevamente en la camilla de su consultorio, ésta vez recostada y portando la bata blanca que todas debían llevar, con ojos decididos y llorosos suplicando que alguien la escuchara sin juzgarla.

─No quería hablar del tema con mi hermano… Mucho menos con Hikari. ─Finalizó. Jou no tenía más por entender que era la primera vez que hablaba de lo sucedido con alguien que no sea ella misma.

La mano grande y cálida de Jou encontró la de Jun. Sintió cómo el tacto la sorprendió y tensó un poco su cuerpo, pero bastó sólo un segundo para que se acostumbrara a él y entrelazara sus dedos con las de la mujer. Jun cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el anestesista precediera con su trabajo.

Jou, al mirarla, sabía qué hacía lo correcto. Y sabía también que estaba saldando una deuda antigua. Una que lo haría respirar más tranquilo.

Pero Jun no era su proyecto de redención.

* * *

Un mal proceso de aborto podía poner en riesgo la vida de la mujer. Era una decisión delicada, principalmente si el tiempo no corría a favor de la misma. Antes de las doce semanas debía realizarse una correcta intervención en el proceso del feto para evitar peligros en la mujer que lo mantenía en su interior.

Jou no había entendido eso cuando su novia decidió ponerle fin a la vida del hijo que llevaba dentro. Para Jou la vida era preciada, era médico por eso, por la vida.

Pero nadie puede decirle a alguien que esté listo para algo, si no se siente en tales condiciones. Su novia no estaba lista para ser madre y él no pudo respetar su decisión. Y no fue consciente de eso sino hasta saber que había fallecido por un aborto mal realizado.

Jou encendió el incienso y lo colocó en su base, observando cómo el humo del mismo se elevaba con lentitud. Su atención pasó del incienso a la fotografía junto a éste en la que se encontraba una joven mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada dulce.

Agachó la cabeza un buen rato mientras oraba y aún podía sentirla ahí. Él hubiese dado todo por ella, principalmente, la posibilidad de volver a tenerla allí. Pero todos tienen un final, sólo que algunos les llega más pronto que a otros.

* * *

Jun sonrió al ver la fotografía que traía en sus manos. Una pequeña niña de ojos marrones y cabello negro abrazada a Daisuke y Hikari, los tres sonriendo a la cámara. Momoe, la pequeña y nueva miembro de la familia Motomiya.

Hikari seguía siendo estéril, pero la idea de volverse padres no se apagó para ninguno de los dos y gracias a aquella insistencia, Momoe llegó a ellos como su nueva hija. Es cierto que no tuvieron la oportunidad de tener un hijo por su cuenta, pero dieron la oportunidad a uno de tener una familia.

Un año había transcurrido desde los sucesos que marcaron su vida. Un año de recuperación personal tras un evento que pareció quebrar todo en ella. Y un año tras una de las grandes decisiones en su vida. Ella no estaba lista para ser madre, tampoco quería traer al mundo a una persona que no pueda recibir un amor merecedor, porque no tuvo la culpa de ser una concepción a partir de una violación.

─Jun ─La mujer volteó al oír su nombre, viendo a Jou Kido acercándose a ella, trayendo dos refrescos y vistiendo ropa casual, mucho más ligera de la que usa en su consultorio─. Al menos cinco normas de higiene están quebrantando éste lugar. No entiendo cómo no los sancionan en forma. ─Dijo Jou al llegar junto a ella con un claro semblante de disgusto─. Ten, era lo único decente en su cafetería.

─Cariño, tienes que correr riesgos ─Dijo divertida tomando uno de los refrescos en mano y abrirlo─. Cuando viajas a otro país debes concientizarte que todo será una aventura.

─No quisiera tener que ir a un hospital por alguna indigestión, infección o malestar de ningún tipo. Soy médico, sé lo que digo ─Insitó el hombre a lo que ella sólo rodó los ojos, llevándose a los labios el refresco─. ¿Qué traes ahí?

Jou notó la foto en el teléfono de Jun que ella se encargó de mostrarle mejor. Jou, al igual que Jun, sonrió al reconocer esos tres rostros cargados de alegría. Los ojos oscuros del médico fueron a los de su novia.

─Me alegra verlos bien.

─A mí también ─Respondió, volviendo a observar la fotografía.

Jou no separaba su atención de la pelirroja, pues reconocía que la sonrisa que portaba era genuina. Jun, tras todo lo sucedido, había cambiado. Todos lo hicieron.

Como se repetía, ella no era su proyecto de redención. Mas era imposible negar que la presencia del otro representó un hito importante en su vida.

Porque ella necesitaba un lugar donde refugiarse, sin juicios, sin reproches; él, un sendero, una causa y una mano que le recordara su propósito.

* * *

Notas Finales:

El asunto del aborto es, de por sí, un tema muy controversial pero que se debe hablar con más frecuencia. Quizá muchos habían esperado un final distinto, uno donde Jun no abortara a su hijo y diese en adopción, pero quería una trama en donde se trate con cierta empatía un embarazo a causa de una violación y que se exprese el trauma que se vive a causa de ello.

Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Parabatai de mi vida :3

Un abrazo~


End file.
